Parenthood
by Meco-lia
Summary: Oneshot- Jorden decides to give the world some advise when it comes to preparing yourself for parenthood! Warning humor


**Parenthood**

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**Summary; Jorden decides to give the world some advise when it comes to preparing yourself for parenthood**

* * *

After having Jack i found that i was no way near prepared enough for raising a baby and the stress which comes with it. Reading all those stupid books with Perry was also a complete waste of time! I mean what did they tell me other than the fact the baby cries alot and what position to lay in when giving birth.

I tell you they were useless! Despite planning everything down to what room in a hospital i would give birth in, i ended up somewhere completly differnt with not nearly enough pain killers!

Useless!

After sitting in the room whilst Perry pretended to be asleep as Jack screamed the house down i decided to write down a few things that people really should be prepared for. In my opinion i did a much better job than those stupid books!

So after jotting my ideas down, i have turned them into a set of tests, twelve to be accurate. Now for any first time parent they have the prefect guide to seeing if they are ready!

Enjoy.

**Test 1**

**Women:**

To prepare for maternity, put on a dressing gown and stick a beanbag down the front. Leave it there for 9 months. After 9 months, take out 10 of the beans.

**Men:**

To prepare for paternity, go to the local pharmacy, tip the contents of your wallet on the counter, and tell the pharmacist to help himself. Then go to the supermarket. Arrange to have your salary paid directly to their head office. Go home. Pick up the paper. Read it for the last time.

* * *

**Test 2.**

Before you finally go ahead and have children, find a couple who are already parents and berate them about their methods of discipline, lack of patience, appallingly low tolerance levels, and how they have allowed their children to run riot.

Suggest ways in which they might improve their child's sleeping habits, toilet training, table manners and overall behavior.

Enjoy it - it'll be the last time in your life that you will have all the answers.

* * *

**Test 3.**

To discover how the nights will feel, walk around the living room from 5pm to 10pm carrying a wet bag weighing approximately 8-12 lbs.

At 10pm put the bag down, set the alarm for midnight, and go to sleep.

Get up at 12 and walk around the living room again, with the bag, till 1am.

Put the alarm on for 3am. As you can't get back to sleep, get up at 2am and make a drink.

Go to bed at 2:45am. Get up again at 3am when the alarm goes off.

Sing songs in the dark until 4am. Put the alarm on for 5am. Get up. Make breakfast.

Keep this up for 5 years. Look cheerful!

* * *

**Test 4.**

Can you stand the mess children make?

To find out, smear peanut butter onto the sofa and jam onto the curtains. Hide a fish stick behind the stereo and leave it there all summer. Stick your fingers in the flowerbeds then rub them on the clean walls. Cover the stains with crayons.

How does that look?

* * *

**Test 5.**

Dressing small children is not as easy as it seems.

First buy an octopus and a string bag. Attempt to put the octopus into the string bag so that none of the arms hang out.

Time allowed for this: all morning.

* * *

**Test 6.**

Take an egg carton. Using a pair of scissors and a pot of paint turn it into an alligator.

Now take a toilet tube. Using only scotch tape and a piece of foil, turn it into a Christmas candle.

Last, take a milk container, a ping pong ball, and an empty package of Cocoa Pops and make an exact replica of the Eiffel Tower.

Congratulations! You have just qualified for a place on the playgroup committee.

* * *

**Test 7.**

Forget the Jaguar and buy a Skoda. And don't think you can leave it out in the driveway spotless and shining. Family cars don't look like that.

Buy a chocolate ice cream bar and put it in the glove compartment. Leave it there.

Get a coin. Stick it in the cassette player.

Take a family-size packet of chocolate biscuits. Mash them down the back seats.

Run a garden rake along both sides of the car.

There...perfect!

* * *

**Test 8.**

Get ready to go out.

Wait outside the toilet for half an hour.

Go out the front door.

Come in again.

Go out.

Come back in.

Go out again.

Walk down the front path.

Walk back up it.

Walk down it again.

Walk very slowly down the road for 5 minutes.

Stop to inspect minutely every cigarette butt, piece of used chewing gum, dirty tissue and dead insect along the way.

Retrace your steps.

Scream that you've had as much as you can stand, until the neighbors come out and stare at you.

Give up and go back into the house.

You are now just about ready to try taking a small child for a walk.

* * *

**Test 9.**

Always repeat everything you say at least five times.

* * *

**Test 10.**

Go to your local supermarket. Take with you the nearest thing you can find to a pre-school child - a fully grown goat is excellent. If you intend to have more than one child, take more than one goat.

Buy your week's groceries without letting the goats out of your sight.

Pay for everything the goats eat or destroy. Until you can easily accomplish this, do not even contemplate having children.

* * *

**Test 11.**

Hollow out a melon.

Make a small hole in the side.

Suspend it from the ceiling and swing it from side to side.

Now get a bowl of soggy Weetabix and attempt to spoon it into the swaying melon by pretending to be an airplane.

Continue until half the Weetabix is gone.

Tip the rest into your lap, making sure that a lot of it falls on the floor.

You are now ready to feed a 12-month-old baby.

* * *

**Test 12.**

Learn the names of every character from The Tweenies, The Tellytubbies and Pokemon. When you can effortlessly distinguish your La-La from your Dipsy and your Jake from your Milo, you finally qualify as a parent.

So there you go folks i hope this helps you out!

**(a/n) please review**


End file.
